


i love the way you wake me up

by uhmziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The X Factor Era, im starting a new series...oops, niall doesnt panic at all, short but sweet, xfactor au, zayn panics too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhmziall/pseuds/uhmziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn thinks too much and might be sorta maybe kind of just a <em>little</em> bit in love with Niall.</p><p>Set during week 5-7 of The X-Factor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love the way you wake me up

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! wow, i haven't written in forever. so yup, this is the start of a new series. it's not one of those series you have to follow. basically, i think ed sheeran has the most beautiful love songs and i got the inspiration to start using his lyrics as a base for fics. so the series is just going to be a bunch of short but sweet ziall oneshots that somewhat correspond to a ed sheeran lyric. i really hope you like the first part, i haven't written in a while so bear with me! P.S. thank you guys SOO much for all the kudos on my last larry one shot, that is amazing!! thank you sooo much!

Zayn wakes up to Niall nuzzling into his neck, mumbling something like “olive juice”, but Zayn’s never too sure when it comes to him. Zayn blinks a few times, eyes adjusting to the sunlight dancing on Niall’s shoulders. It’s then that he freaks just a little bit out, because.

Sunlight.

“Fuck! _Fuck_ , Niall, what time is it?” Zayn shoves Niall off the bed in the midst of his panic attack, flinging covers all over the X-factor dorm and he’s 99% sure he’s going to piss himself, because if the other boys find Niall and Zayn all snuggled up comfy cozy together, they are fucked. It’s week 5 and they’ve only started fooling around during the middle of week 2, but Zayn thinks he might kinda love him a little bit and really doesn’t want whatever him and Niall have going on to stop. And he certainly doesn’t want it to get out to the media. 

Niall groans from his scrawled out position on the floor, his hair scruffy and his eyes hazy. “What the hell are you going on about, Z? Fuckin’ hell, it’s too early for this.” He then proceeds to lay his head back down on the wood floor, which can’t be too comfortable. Zayn breathes in a few times before pulling out his Nokia and--low and behold, it’s 8:30.

“Jesus loves me,” Zayn sighed heavily, rolling over onto his back. Zayn doesn’t really know what exactly him and Niall have. They mess around sometimes, but they mostly just cuddle together when the boys are gone. Liam almost always sneaks off to Danielle’s when the evening rolls around and most times Harry and Louis sleep on the couches in the lounges, limbs draped all over one another. Zayn doesn’t really know what’s going on with them either. All he knows is that he kind of wants to wake up to Niall everyday (preferably not shoving him off the bed, but what can you do) but he’s also terrified about what might happen if they get kicked off this week or the next or the next. 

The rest of the boys usually wake up around 9-10, so they’re safe for another 30 minutes. It’s not that Zayn’s embarrassed or ashamed of his (fling?) fling with Niall, he’s just scared of the world finding out and what it could do to their place in the competition. God, Zayn wants this more than anything. More than anything.

Niall mumbles again, and Zayn feels his heart stop for a few seconds when he sees how truly beautiful the boy on the floor below him is. He’s got a tuft of blond hair on top of his head, the softest thing you’ll ever touch. He’s got these freckles all over his body that Zayn wants so badly to kiss right now, but Niall’s falling back into sleep and he doesn’t want to disturb him. 

Zayn hums “Kids in America” and promises that if they make it through this week, he’ll tell Niall he wants more than just late night blowjobs and cuddles.

\--

They make it through, and Zayn kind of freaks out a little again, so he just continues waking up with his face in Niall’s chest, hoping that nothing changes them. 

\--

“I totally called it, I fucking called it!!” 

“Louis, can you please shut up, you’re going to wake them!”

“I’ll actually fight you Li, give me the time and place and I’ll be there.”

Zayn can hear banter between the boys and tries to open his eyes, but becomes too tired in the process and sort of dozes off again.

He opens his eyes in a sudden rush, realizing what’s going on. In the way of his direct eyesight is Louis’ wide grin, Liam’s concerned lip bite, and Harry’s wide as a puppy eyes. “What the FUCK?” Zayn can’t help but screech when he notices Niall sleeping softly on his arm, drooling a little bit onto the navy blue duvet.

“Zayn, why didn’t you just tell us what was going on? We don’t mind a single bit. I think Louis actually finds it intriguing, actually.” Liam is talking with his sad voice and eyes but all Zayn can think is that he’s sort of forgotten how to breathe, and it’s not a problem, not really. He doesn’t really want to be breathing at all, at the moment.

They're all looking at him expectantly, waiting for his reply. Zayn tries to get his words out, he really does, but his throat kind of dries up and he, well. “I love the way he wakes me up.” Louis reels backward a centimeter, like he wasn't expecting that, and neither was Zayn, if was being completely honest.

“I don’t know how it happened. I didn't want to tell you guys because I didn’t want to ruin this,” Zayn gestures with his free hand towards Niall sleeping peacefully on his arm. “It kind of started as just a messing around thing, just a way to get our nerves to settle down before shows, but it sort of became regular and I started to want more and more and I’m so scared, I’m so damn scared.” Zayn’s talking faster and faster by the second and Niall’s breathing has gotten a little faster too, come to think of it and all of a sudden Zayn can’t breathe at all because Niall’s on top of him, and Zayn thinks that if this is the way he’s gonna die it’s a great way to go.

Niall breaks away from the kiss with a huge grin on his face, and Zayn forgets that they’re not the only people in the room and feels like he’s floating. “Well, why didn’t you just say so?! Of course I want to be with you, you idiot!” And Zayn forgets that there’s a competition and media to worry about, and thinks of what his mom used to tell him.

“Sometimes you have to choose your battles, Zayn. Don’t choose the wrong ones to fight in.” And he thinks that he would gladly fight with Niall by his side in this battle then fight alone against himself.

\--

“Pretty baby, open those beautiful eyes.” Niall’s kissing Zayn lightly on his lips, his cheeks, his nose. Zayn simpers into his neck, a shy little smile showing the first signs that he’s awake.

Zayn thinks he could wake up to this everyday. Zayn really does.


End file.
